


[podfic] If I Cannot Be Your Queen

by croissantkatie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Begging, Captivity, Chastity Device, Episode Related, Epistolary, Exile, F/M, Humiliation, Patriarchy, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Punishment, Season 4 Spoilers, Season/Series 04, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wish I could go back to your dungeon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] If I Cannot Be Your Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If I Cannot Be Your Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/288186) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba). 



  


[download from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?aylrj9lf7lja5ke)

[download from the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/if-i-cannot-be-your-queen)

mp3 / 4:57 / 4.69MB


End file.
